Right
by teetering
Summary: Sometimes we can't just wait for the right one to come along. We have to make it right...


******Summary:** Sometimes we can't just _wait_ for the right one to come along. We have to _make_ it right...

******Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical nor any of the cast or crew, or anything affiliated with it...I am just borrowing them for a little while to satisfy my imagination. Although in a parallel universe, I probably do.

* * *

"Ashley...Ashley! Wake up!" I hear my roommate, Vanessa, say a few inches from my ear, as I try to swat her hand away from my shoulder which she was shaking. I bury my face into the fluffy standard hotel pillow with a muffled groan.

"Ashley, please! I need you to wake up! Please..." as she continues with her best whiny tone.

"All right, all right..." I say, finally turning my face up from the pillow.

I stifle a yawn, with the back of my hand, as I rub my eye with the other, slowly trying to come to a sitting position.

Before I could get a good look at her face, I ask "What's wrong?"

But as I turn on the bedside lamp, I realize it may have been the wrong question to ask, when I finally see her kneeling by the side of my bed, her hands clutching at the edges of my comforter with a big grin on her face. She was still dressed in her date clothes from last night. Her shoulders were raised, almost reaching her ears.

I think to myself, 'This girl has got it bad...' before finally saying, "Lemme guess...Adam..." trying my best not to sound unconcerned.

Her grin widens and her eyes further light up at the mention of the name of our newest co-star, who seems to have taken an interest in Vanessa, ever since we started shooting the sequel to High School Musical a couple of days ago. Vanessa, of course, feels elated with all the attention she's been getting from him, who likewise caught her attention from the moment he was introduced to the gang.

I remember Kenny's swift introductions that day with Adam.

_"Everyone! Meet Adam, he's the newest addition to our little circle here. Adam... meet the gang -- Monique, Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, and Vanessa." _We all took turns shaking hands with him.

_"Hi Vanessa, I'm Adam." _

You could already tell by their first handshake and first smiles at each other that there was instant attraction. Sparks were indeed flying that day and I wasn't the only one who saw them. Monique subtly nudged me, and signaled with her eyes that she saw what I saw as well.

_"There's still some more of the cast you'll get to meet, like Zac, who's still on his way from the airport. But you'll have plenty of time for that later. For now let's get you boys off to wardrobe..."_

I'm not sure if Kenny or the boys noticed it too, but before Adam and Vanessa could melt each other with their gazes, Lucas and Corbin casually steered Adam away from Vanessa and started their own guy talk on their way to wardrobe.

Monique and I were right behind Vanessa, who seemed transfixed at the boy walking away from us.

_"Earth to 'Nessa...Hello?"_ Monique had to snap her fingers in front of Vanessa's face to get her attention.

_"Look at you! Seems like our little girl has a crush..."_ Monique teased Nessa in her usual motherly way.

Vanessa's cheeks instantly turned red, while Monique and I giggled at the sight of her blushing like crazy. I guess I don't blame her. Adam does look pretty hot. And seemed very into her.

Which brings us back to the present, where Vanessa roused me from my much needed beauty sleep to talk about her date with Adam.

"He kissed me!" she says in a shrilly voice that's sure to wake someone up.

"Oh my God! Wow! That's great! I'm happy for you," I tell her, giving her a warm hug. "So I take it the date went well? How did it happen?" I ask, trying my best to sound as excited as her.

"After a delicious dinner at Cielo's, we walked around a bit until we reached a playground. We sat in the swings together and we talked about our first kisses. Then before I knew it, he was leaning in to kiss me," she recalled.

"Ash, it was amazing! He looked into my eyes and told me I looked like an angel. He said he'd always wanted to kiss an angel. Then he asked me, 'Could you be my angel?' I mean...who could resist that, huh?" she says, climbing onto bed next to me and sighing into my bed covers.

"Aww...that's so sweet," I say in my most sympathetic voice. I'm just glad she's now lying on the bed, dreamily looking at the ceiling. I wouldn't want her to see my face which, I have to admit, does not do my sympathy voice any justice.

"He really is sweet. He's just wonderful. No one's ever made me feel like this before. I think I'm in love with him Ashley. I mean I know it's just been 2 days but it feels like the best 2 days of my life so far...And it's all because of him... Adam...hmmmm..." she trails off, gushing over Adam.

"So does this mean, you guys are officially a couple now?"

I hear a faint "yeah, I guess" and an "I love him..." as a response to my question.

I pause and think about this. How can she think she's in love with him? She's only known him for a couple of days and now they're together? Sure, Adam seems like a nice guy. And it doesn't hurt that he's a cutie too. But shouldn't she think twice about this first?

Just when I was about to probe for more details, I hear her steady breathing getting deeper and deeper. I resist the urge to roll my eyes upon realizing she's dozed off. I turn off the light and just lay my head back on the pillow trying to get back to sleep.

But with news like that... the wheels in my head were now turning and I can't get it to stop. I know I should be happy for her. And it's true that I've never seen her as happy as she's been the last 2 days when Adam entered the picture. And what's wrong with that? Nothing really, right?

But something doesn't feel right about this. I feel guilty already questioning her relationship with Adam. I wanna be supportive of her. She's like my sister and I want her to be happy. I mean I just want what's best for her. But maybe it's just that. I don't think Adam is what's best for her.

I look at the desk clock beside my bed and sigh. Ugghh! I am now wide awake at 2 A.M., thanks to one Vanessa Hudgens, and I really shouldn't be having this conversation with myself at this late or early hour, depending on how you look at it. It doesn't look like I'm gonna be falling asleep anytime soon either.

So I make a decision. I get up, pull on my matching sweatshirt and sweatpants, and silently pad out of the room and into the hallway. I walk down the hall until I reach door number 1810, which is 5 doors down the hall from mine. Who says I just need to have this conversation by myself? I figure it's a lot better talking it over with someone else.

Just as I was about to raise my fist to knock, I'm again overcome by pangs of guilt. This time, not only about Vanessa, but also about the person who'll be answering this door once I knock on it. It is 2 in the morning after all. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And if I don't get to sleep because of this, neither does this poor guy I'm about to wake up.

I softly rap on the wooden door about 3 times before I hear movement inside, telling me the door's about to be answered. Hopefully he isn't so cranky when he opens the door. He says he's always been a light sleeper anyway and is used to being awoken by all sorts of creaks and sounds in the middle of the night.

However, I'm not entirely sure if what I'm about to tell him won't make him cranky. Unfortunately, I'm guessing it will, doubling my guilt.

The door opens and he squints to get a better look at me. With sleep in his voice, he says, "Ashley?"

"Hi Zac. Really sorry for waking you. But I need to talk."

"About what?" he asked curiously, his eyes narrowing.

"Vanessa."

"What wrong?" his voice hushed but laden with concern.

I pause for a second, thinking of what to say. But not knowing what came over me, I just blurt out, "Adam."

When he heard this, without hesitation or question, he said, "Give me a minute. I'll meet you by the elevators."

I smiled my thanks before he closed the door. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

_Would appreciate some feedback. Thanks! Will try my best to post the next chapter by next weekend._


End file.
